We'll Get Through This, Together!
by jds87
Summary: Quinn makes rash decisions. Since the accident, she has been struggling with her feelings. She feels useless, she feels as if she's letting Rachel down. She feels as if she can no longer satisfy Rachel. They try to get through it. As long as they are together, they will try to get back on their feet.


_This popped in my head and wouldn't leave me. I just had to write it out. I wrote it surprisingly quick! It just flew out, it was great lol. I wish all my chapters/stories could be written this quickly. I hope you all like it! Please, kindly leave your comments behind if you feel like it hehe._

**Title: We'll Get Through This, Together.**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing.**

**Pairing: Faberry**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**We'll Get Through This, Together.**

"_I'm breaking up with you."  
_

She had been pulling away from you. You noticed her becoming silent, you noticed that she no longer responded to you like she used to. You noticed but thought it was because she was having a hard time again since the accident. You thought she was having a tough time dealing with being in a wheelchair. She had been the same right after it happened. You thought she would get over it, that is would pass. 

Until you received that text message. 

You thought it had been a joke in the beginning. It had been a text message after all. Surely Quinn would never to that to you, she would never do something like this, especially not via text message. 

But you had called her when you received the message, you had a rant ready that would tell her that the joke hadn't been funny. But she never answered your phone call. You had tried time and time again but she never anwsered. You had send message after message and it soon became clear to you that yes, Quinn apparently could be that cruel. Quinn had broken up with you. 

You don't know what you did wrong. Granted, you, as a couple, were having a few difficulties dealing with her being in a wheelchair and you had to deal with her mood swings but you thought you both had managed to pull through. You thought that if you let her rant when she needed too or when she was in a mood that you would deal with it, that you would oversee it. You thought that if she wanted to be alone for a while that you would grant her that time. She had always come back afterwards. Until then… 

You tried to contact her in any way possible. You had gone to her house but her mom always claimed she wasn't home. The sad look on her face made it look like she was lying. Quinn's mom liked you and you knew she was covering for her daughter. You had left notes in the woman's hands with pleads for Quinn to call you back. 

You had called Santana when that didn't work, asking her if she knew what was going on. But when you told her Quinn broke up with you the only response you got was a loud gasp. Clearly Santana didn't know what her best friend had done. She was as shocked as you were. She had gone over to Quinn's house but didn't get anything out of her. She got to see her but Quinn refused to talk. She just told Santana to leave her alone and mind her own business. You thanked Santana later for trying. 

Quinn ignored you all week. What was suppose to be a nice vacation with her ended in your sulking and crying in your room. You didn't feel like going to school when the vacation was over. You had the worst week of your life. Really, you probably looked even worse then you felt. 

Walking to school alone was harder then it used to be. Before Quinn, it was all you knew, but now, it felt weird not to be by her side, it felt _so_ _wrong_. 

You were sad, heartbroken and angry. Why did she do this? What did you do that lead to Quinn breaking up with you? You immediately looked for her once you entered the building. Spotting someone in a wheelchair wasn't hard to do and you noticed Quinn rather quickly. 

You marched over there, fully intending to demand an explanation. But, by the time you reached her you felt like crying. "Quinn…" was all you could get out. Quinn's head shot up as she realized you were behind her. 

She didn't turn around to face you though. She just went on pretending you weren't there at all. "Please, Quinn, I…" 

"We have nothing left to say, Rachel." Her voice came out so cold that it shocked you. This wasn't the Quinn you knew, the Quinn you loved, the Quinn you had been dating the last past year. 

"I don't understand." You sob. "What did I do wrong?" You plead with her. She finally turns around and you gasp. She looks horrible, she looks pale and has bags under her eyes, she looks sick. 

She doesn't notice your stare though. "You didn't do anything wrong, our relationship just reached it's ending point." She says, no emotion in her voice. She didn't even look at you. She talked to you but her gaze was aimed at the wall. 

"Please look at me." She ignored you and you were mad. You deserved to know, right? You were in the relationship with her after all, weren't you? "Look at me!" you sternly say. 

She finally does. Her eyes lock with yours and you see that she doesn't try to react. You knew her well after being her friend for years and her lover for over a year. She's as hurt as you are. You are even more confused now. 

"I'm looking… what do you want now?" 

"We need to talk about this, we can work this out, whatever it is I did wrong." 

"I told you, it wasn't you." She tells you again. Her hands are gripping her chair so hard that her knuckles turn white. 

"I wasn't me?...then what happened, Quinn?" You ask, you _plead_. "We were fine the day before and then you just break up with me." All your emotions seem to be battling to come out first. "Damn it, Quinn! You broke up with me via text message, who does something like that?!" 

"In case you didn't notice yet, I'm in a wheelchair." Quinn's bitter voice told you. "Walking to your house and tell you in person didn't seem to be an option." 

"Bullshit!" You yell. 

"Keep you voice down." Quinn tells you as she notices a crowd forming. 

"I will sure _not_ keep my voice down! You owe me an explanation!" You yell. "You can't just break up with me just like that and expect me to just accept it!" 

"Well, you're going to have to do just that." Quinn says, turning back around before she slams her locker shut and begins to roll away. 

You feel yourself getting furious. That girl has some nerve! You walk after her and take the handles of her chair. She shrieks as her hands try to stop the wheels from turning but you don't let her. She sees it's your and struggles even more. 

"Damn it, Rachel, let go of my chair!" She shouts. You know she hates it when people do this without warning her. You know she hates it because she feels so out of control, she feels trapped. But it's needed. You quickly roll her in an empty bathroom and lock the door after you notice that nobody is in there with the two of you. 

"We're going to miss class!" She yells. The bell had rang just as you locked the door seconds ago. 

"I do not care about that right now, Quinn!" You tell her. "I want to know what happened?" 

Quinn decides to give you the silent treatment. She huffs and turns away from you. "Damn it, Quinn, look at me!" You yell again as you walk around to face her. 

"Don't tell me what to do!" 

"Just tell me what happened." You plead again. "Please, Quinn, I love you…" you feel tears coming up again, you don't know what to do. "Just tell me so I can fix it." 

"You can't…" Quinn quietly replies. 

"Just tell me, I'll do anything…" you plead. "Tell me what happened." 

"This happened, Rachel!" Quinn explodes, her hands motioning to herself. "This." She says angrily pointing to her legs before smacking them. "And this, that's what happened!" She furiously spits out, now pointing to her chair. 

"I don't understand…" 

"I can't be with you anymore, Rachel." She tells you. "I can't give you what you need." 

"What?" You say, coming closer to Quinn. "Why would you say that?" 

"Because it's true." She says, angrily wiping away her own tears. "I'll be forever stuck in this chair and I just…I can't give you what you need anymore, I feel like I'm constantly holding you back." 

"That's not true!" You claim. "Why would you think that?" You ask. "What happened that brought this on? The accident happened six months ago, I don't understand why…why are you doing this?" 

Quinn shakes her head. "I have to go." She says, trying to roll away but you quickly get infront of her and hold her chair. "Fucking let me go, Rachel!" 

"No!" You firmly tell her, trying to remain calm. 

"Please, just let me go." She now pleads with you, her eyes locking onto yours. "It's for the best." 

You shake your head again. "I love you." 

"Stop it…" she whispers. 

"No." You repeat. "What happened?" 

"I'm in a wheelchair and I can't move my legs anymore, Rachel." She tells you and your heart breaks when you see the look on her face. She looks so lost. 

"I know, baby." You utter. "But it'll get better, we'll get through this." You tell her. "You'll walk again." 

"No, I won't. It's been six months and I still feel nothing." 

"You have to have faith." 

Quinn looks away. "I can't be with you like I'm suppose to." She tells you again. 

"What does that even mean!?" you're frustrated, why does she keep saying that? 

Quinn hesitates. Her mouth opens a couple of times but no words come out. "Two weeks ago…I couldn't even give you an…I couldn't…I mean, I should be able to but I just, we're both girls, Rachel, and I can't move much while we are…" 

"What are you talking about?" You couldn't be more at loss right now. 

"Sex." She whispers. 

Wait…?What? Did you hear that right? Your brain quickly tries to fill in the blanks. Two weeks ago? … OH… _oh_! You and her had been in her room. Your sexlife had changed when Quinn had her accident. Your girlfriend often didn't feel beautiful and sexy enough anymore to make love to you. She pushed you away when you tried in start something. Quinn struggled to see what you could see when you looked at her. 

But then, two weeks ago you somehow both ended up naked in her bed. You had held a romantic evening together. There had been roses, a bottle of wine, movies and soft music. What had started out as kissing had led to serious making out which then turned into clothes being removed. You remember that you both were panting very hard. You remember your fingers stroking Quinn's folds, your fingers teasing her clit. You remember rolling closer to her as your fingers build up a rhythm. You remember her orgasm, you remember the way her mouth opened and her back arched as she came. She looked so beautiful, so breathtaking. 

After she came down from her high she tried to pull you closer, she kissed you with so much passion. You had missed her being like this. It had been far too long that she allowed the two of you to be like this. She licked your breasts and played with your nipples. But then she wanted to return the favor fully she just couldn't find a comfortable way for her to do so. 

You told her it was okay, you told her to take it slow. She kissed you again after she first apologized profoundly. She was embarrassed but you quickly pulled her back into the kiss, eager to make her forget. Again, she tried to please you. But her fingers couldn't reach the right angle and the position you both were in just wasn't right. She became so frustrated and you tried to reasure her. You told her that you didn't mind. You told her you were very much okay with what you were doing before. You told her you were content with the kissing and touching. You were very okay with the nakedness. 

But she was too embarrassed to go on. To mad at herself. She had pulled away and the mood was gone. She refused to talk to you for hours afterwards. She was disappointed in herself. But then she come to you again and she cried. She told you how sorry she was. And you held her as you promised her that it was okay. But she obviously never believed you. She never let it go… you stop thinking about it and look back at the girl in front of you now. 

"Sex?" You repeat stupidly. 

"Yes, couples need to have sex, Rachel." Quinn tell you. "And I can't give you that anymore. We haven't had sex in a long time, like we used it and then I tried to and I couldn't even do it." 

"Sex isn't the most important thing in a relationship." You counter. 

"But it _is_ important none the less." 

"Okay, it is important and we can still have sex, Quinn." You tell her. "We _still_ have sex …we have had sex since the accident, Quinn." 

"I didn't give you an orgasm." Quinn tell you, she's really to fixated on that part.. "And when you do, it isn't because of me." She whispers. 

"What are you talking about?! Quinn, you're always the reason of my orgasm." You claim. Are you really having this conversation? What is going on in that beautiful girls head before you? 

"You ride my leg." She whispers, embarrassment written on her face. 

"I…" you feel your cheeks becoming red as well. Sure, you and Quinn had sex talks before but…this…, you can barely speak."I…hmm…we did that a lot of times before as well, Quinn." 

"We…, I…haven't been able to do it any different since the accident." She utters. 

"Is that what's also bothering you?" You ask. "Ways to satisfy me?" 

"It's important and I can't do that for you anymore. Soon, you'll just get bored of me and you'll leave me." 

"Quinn, I really don't understand." You tell her. "Okay, are sexlife has been turned down a few notches but it still exists, you know?" 

"I tried to…two weeks ago, and I couldn't." she sobs. 

"Baby, I told you that it was okay." You say. "I honestly didn't know it still bothered you this much." 

"I can't give you what you need." She repeats. 

"Stop saying that!" You growl. "You give me what you need, _you_ _are_ what I need, Quinn! Just you, nobody and nothing else!" 

"It's not enough." 

"What are you talking about? Quinn, please, just understand what I'm saying. You are more then enough. You're going trough a rough time but you are very much still the same person I'm in love with. God baby, you may not think I am but I'm still a hundredth percent attracted to you. You are so beautiful and sexy, that didn't change just because you are in that chair now." You rant. She has to see this your way, she just has to. 

You continue to explain. " And that one time, two weeks ago? I really enjoyed myself with you, even though I didn't orgasm. They were other times before when I did, you know? It's always been you, you are the reason every time I do. We can work this out. You should have talked to me about this. I though you never wanted to have sex. But there are other ways, we just have to do things differently. We can get through it _together_." 

"No." she whispers. "Please." She's crying, tears roll down her face. 

"No, Quinn." You tell her. "You wanna break up? Well, you look me in the eye right now and tell me you don't love me anymore." You pull her chair closer, her legs against yours as you search her eyes. "Tell me." 

"I can't." Quinn sobs. "But it's for the best…" she starts again. 

"No, you don't get to do this, Quinn!" You argue. "You should have talked to me about this! You should have trusted me and told me that it was bothering you. You should have known that sex isn't the most important thing to me and that I'm happy to have you any way I can. You should have known that you still turn me on, _so_ much. You have known _that_ and you should have told me! You hurt me and ignored me and broke up with me by sending me a fucking text message!" You rant. You are hurt that she didn't trust you. "But newsflash, Quinn, we are both in this relationship and I'm not accepting this, especially not now that I now the reason!" 

"I'm sorry." She says, tears rolling down her face. "I'm so sorry, Rachel." She breaks down. "I just feel so useless, I thought that in time you just wouldn't want me anymore, I feel so ugly in this chair." 

You pull her in a hug. "I love you, Quinn." You mumble in her neck. "I love you so much." 

She sobs on your shoulder. "I love you too. " She finally whispers. You can barely hear it. "I'm so sorry." 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo 

It had taken a while to get over that event. Quinn had really hurt you by breaking up with you. Not just in the way she did it but also because of the reason. She had apologized over and over. She told you all about her fears. She told you all the reasons and everything that had been going on inside her head. You were sad to hear her thoughts, you were sad that she didn't trust you earlier to tell you. 

She told you that she hated that she couldn't dance with you anymore. She hated that you couldn't do this anymore that you used to. She hated the fact that she never could pick you up at home anymore when you wanted to go somewhere. Or even to pick you up to go to school. She told you so many fears. Things you never even thought about. 

It had taken even longer before she allowed you to be close to her again. She allowed you to kiss her but she seemed even more afraid now to let you touch her and she seemed to be terrified to touch you in return. She was over thinking everything since that say she told you her worries. 

But after time she got comfortable again. You, as a couple, tried to go on after the hard times you went through. Quinn hated the fact that she still didn't have any feeling in her legs. She asked you one night why you were still with her. She had been feeling insecure again after a particular rough therapy session. 

You held her close and kissed her after you talked to her. She had let you kiss her and hold her close for a long time. She let you comfort her. You told her that you had been thinking about what she told you that one day in the bathroom. How she was worried about satisfying you. You told her that you thought about other ways. But she didn't want to talk about it. She pleaded with you to save the talk for another time. 

_FLASHBACK_

"_Okay, we don't have to talk about it right now, baby." You kissed her head as you held her close. She sniffed and buried her head in your neck.  
_

"_I want to take a bath."  
_

"_Now?"  
_

"_Yes, please." She tells you as she looks at you, her eyes still red and puffy from crying. "My back hurts from the therapy session."  
_

"_Okay, I'll go let the water running." You smile and kiss her once more before getting of the bed and moving into the bathroom.  
_

_You let the water run and check the temperature once the tub is almost full enough. Quinn is still laying down on the bed and gives you a small smile when she sees you appear again.  
_

"_Bath's ready."  
_

"_Okay." She says as she puts her hands down on the mattress to lift herself in a sitting position. You come closer to her but she halts you. "Can you get my chair?"  
_

"_Quinn…you know the chair can't fit in my bathroom, the door is too narrow. Please, just let me carry you."  
_

_Quinn sighs. "Okay."  
_

_You move closer again and help her sit on the edge of the bed. You know she doesn't like it when you have to help her. But you're glad she's allowing you to, seeing as she was feeling insecure again at the moment. You put your arm under her legs as the other one finds it's way to her back.  
_

"_Ready?" You say as she puts her arms around your neck.  
_

"_Yes." She softly says.  
_

"_One, two, three." You count before lifting her up. After you are sure that you have a good grip on her, you start walking towards the bathroom. You gently set her down on the toilet and she thanks you for helping her. You sit down on your knees and start to unbutton her shirt.  
_

"_I can still take off my own clothes, Rachel." Quinn tells you. But it isn't with anger like she did the first time you tried to do this after the accident. You look up and actually see a small smile on her face.  
_

"_I know, but I do it so much better." You smirk.  
_

"_You do." She whispers. "I do enjoy it more as well, when you do it.". You're eyes shoot up at her words. Is she flirting with you? You smile and continue the task of taking off her shirt. You feel nervous somehow when you reach her pants. You stare at her, now in only her bra and pants. She hasn't really allowed you to touch her much the last few weeks so you're nervous that she seems to be allowing you now. "It's okay." She says as she notices you hesitating.  
_

_You nod and open her pants and unzip them, her red underwear showing. You swallow again and can't help but feeling turned on by the site. You shake away the thoughts and focus on the task at hand. You reach behind her back and unclasp her bra. You're breath hitches. She's so beautiful.  
_

"_Rach?" She asks you.  
_

_You look up at her face as she calls your name. "Sorry, Quinn…I just…it's been a while since I've seen you erm…naked." You stutter out like a fool.  
_

"_Oh…" she asks you. "Are you a-aroused?" Quinn blushes.  
_

"_I told you before, Quinn." You start. "You turn me on." You say as you place a small kiss on her lips. "You're beautiful and sexy." You add making her blush even more.  
_

"_Thank you." Quinn sighs as tears appears in her eyes. She wipes them away quickly before she leans in closer and kisses you again. "I love you." She mutters against your lips  
_

_You pull back and look at her. "I love you too, baby." You tell her. "Okay, can you lift yourself up for a bit so I can pull your pants down?" You ask her. After doing it countless times before, Quinn easily lifts herself up by holding on to the special handles your dads had placed for her in your bathroom. You quickly pull her pants down and take her underwear with it as well. She lowers herself again and hisses as the cold toilet hits her now naked behind. You swallow again at the site before you. She puts her arms infront of herself to cover herself up. You quickly look away and look towards the bathtub.  
_

_You take of your own sweater, leaving you in a white wife beater. You test the water again before turning back towards Quinn. "Okay, come on." You tell her as you easily lift her again and lower her into the bathtub. Quinn's arms move to either sides of the tub and you see her muscles working as she lowers herself until she's fully sitting in the bubbly water. "You okay?" you ask her once her arms are allowed to relax under water as well. "Need anything else?"  
_

"_I'm good." She says.  
_

_You turn around a couple more time, not knowing what to do next. You stayed with her lot before but you don't know if she is in the mood for that right now. You fold her clothes and put them on the toilet. After inspecting the room once more you turn back towards Quinn who's following your every move. "Okay, I'll be in my room when you need me." You say as you begin to move.  
_

_She grabs your wrist softly and stops you from walking away. "Stay with me." She whispers as she looks her eyes with yours once more.  
_

"_Okay." You say as you look around to see were you should sit. The closed toilet?The floor? The side of the bath?  
_

"_You…erm…you c-can join me if you w-want to?" She stutters out, her face looking flushed.  
_

_You're shocked at what she asked you. Not only she wants you to stay but she also wants you to join her? You haven't taken a bath together in … you can't even remember when the last time had been.  
_

"_Okay." You say. "I'll go lock the door of my room." You tell her, already moving into your room as you undo your pants. You quickly lock it to prevent anyone from coming in. You quickly walk back in as your hands move towards your pants again, unzipping them before lowering them and stepping out completely. You quickly take of your underwear and hear Quinn's small gasp as she is still watching you like a hawk. You take off the rest of your clothes before you turn towards the bath once you are naked.  
_

"_Hmm, do I move behind you or…" you ask nervously.  
_

"_Can you sit i-infront of m-me?" She splutters. "I want to hold you."  
_

_Your heart instantly warms when you hear her soft spoken words. You just nod and carefully step in the tub. You lower yourself and settle against her. You sigh when you feel her front against your back. It's simply has been too long since you've had her like this. Her arms encircle your waist as she places them against your stomach. You let your head fall back against her shoulder and sigh in contentment. You own arms come to rest on top of your girlfriends. She laces one of your hands together and you hear her sigh as well. You guess that she misses these things just as much as you do.  
_

"_Rachel?" She whispers.  
_

"_Yeah?" You reply as you turn your head so you can look at her.  
_

_She cranes her neck back slightly and looks at you as well. "Thank you." She whispers again.  
_

"_What for?"  
_

"_For this." She starts. "I know I haven't been easy to be around lately." She states. "Thank you…for not leaving me."  
_

"_I would never leave you, Quinn." You tell her.  
_

_She nods, telling you that she knows this . She leans in and kisses you softly. You sigh again because it feels good to be with her like this. You're glad that she feels relaxed enough to do this, happy that she let down her walls again. She tightens her hold onto your hand and you bring up your own hand. You place it behind her neck and pull her closer as you deepen the kiss.  
_

_You feel her fingers tentatively starting to stroke your stomach. Her touch hesitant, as if she's testing the waters. She sighs into your mouth and you take that as a good sign. You feel her whole hand on your stomach as her hand grazes higher. She moans into the kiss before breaking it. She pants and she tries to catch her breath.  
_

"_Sorry, I just got so nervous." She tells you.  
_

"_It's okay." You reassure her. "It's just me."  
_

"_Is this okay?" She asks you. "It 's just…I've been thinking as well and maybe I can…I mean…I might be able to…like this…do you want to try…?"  
_

_You kiss her, breaking her nervous talking. "Oh…" You softly say as you get what she wants to do. "Yes…you can touch me whenever you want, Quinn." She nods and leans in again. She kisses you and brings up your joined hands. She kisses the back of your hand and closes her eyes as she does this. You watch her as she pulls back and smiles at you before letting go of said hand.  
_

"_I don't know if this will work."  
_

"_It's okay, it doesn't have to happen tonight..." You tell her that it's okay, even if what she has planned doesn't work. "Even if it doesn't work …we'll still be fine, okay?"  
_

_She nods, puts her hand on your shoulder and kisses you again. She deepens the kiss as you feel her tongue enter your mouth, causing the both of you to moan at the contact. You move yourself slightly to the side to be able to kiss her better. You've never been more happy that you have a rather large bathtub.  
_

_Quinn's hand falls from your shoulder and slowly inches closer towards your breast. Her fingers still softly, slowly gracing your skin, as if it's the first time she ever touched you. Her lips keep moving slowly over yours. You feel her hand sliding down until it finally reaches your breast. You sigh at the contact and pull at her neck to bring her even closer to you. You hear her whimper softly, the noises she makes make you feel so wonderful. She keeps her hand still for a moment, just resting on top of your breast before her fingers move to caress your nipple. You gasp and break the kiss to breathe.  
_

_You rest the back of your head against her shoulder again as you try to catch your breath. "I love you." She murmurs against your skin as she places soft kisses the side of your head. You move your head slightly from your position on her shoulder and kiss her lazily.  
_

_The hand that had been idly resting on your stomach starts to move as well. One hand keeps massaging your breast as her other hand slowly makes it's way downwards. You feel her hand making contact with your soft curls. You let out a long moan at the sensation from feeling both her hands at work. "You okay?" She whispers as she places a soft kiss on your nose.  
_

"_Oh, yeah, I'm good." You tell her. You feel very good in fact.  
_

_It's all the confirmation she needs as her hand reaches it's destination. Her finger softly graces your clit and you're breath hitches again. Your hand flies towards the one currently on your breast. You press down and hold tightly onto said hand. You feel as if you'll slip under water and she's barely just started. Her fingers move softly through your folds and you know you won't take long. It's been too long since she's touched you like this and you feel as if you might explode in a few seconds. Her finger comes back to your clit and she brushes her it slightly over your sensitive nub. "Oh, oh, don't stop." You are literally already gasping for air.  
_

_You breathe in and kiss her again, your lips crashing onto hers as her fingers keep moving. One hand still massaging your breast. "Lift one leg up." She erotically breathes into your ear. You quickly move your leg and feel her fingers slide lower in cause of it. Her finger slides over your entry, once, twice, circle around it before she finally slides her finger inside. "Fuck." You hiss. God, it's such a good feeling. Oh, how you missed this!  
_

_Her finger builds up a soft rhythm, slowly pumping in and out. You feel another finger close by, gracing your nub again before her fingers leave you completely. Your groan at the loss quickly turns in a moan when you feel two fingers enter you. You watch Quinn as she's biting her lip and kiss her again.  
_

"_You feel so good." She groans against your lips before she softly bites down on your lower lip.  
_

_You yelp and grind down on her hand, trying to speed up the process. You're panting excessively now, your orgasm rapidly forming. "Oh, god, oh ooh, god, I'm c-close." You breathe heavily against her lips. Her fingers pick up the speed when she hears your words. Her thumb graces your nub again and her fingers curl just the way you need it. You moan and pant and feel your orgasm coming. The hand that's still holding onto her flies back to her neck as you reach your high. You moan against her lips and scratch her neck as you ride out your orgasm. "Fuck." You pant out as your head drops against her shoulder again and your whole body goes hand on her neck falls down and into the water, right over your stomach.  
_

_Her fingers slowly pull out and she graces your skin upwards, her other hand holds you up, tightly against her so you won't slip away. "You okay?" she whispers in your ear before placing a kiss against it.  
_

_You look at her with heavy-lidded eyes. "Yes, I'm good, so good." You lazily smile at her. You open your eyes and see her smile back. "I love you." You tell her again.  
_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

You stayed in the bathtub a while longer until the water started to get too cold for both of you to be in it. You left the tub first and slowly dressed yourself. Quinn's eyes never left your body as you did. When you finally were ready, you helped Quinn out and helped her get dressed as well. You both had pulled on your pajama's before making your way over to your bed. 

You had laid Quinn down before moving towards your side and got in bed as well. Quinn's arm already grasping at your shoulder when you moved to lay down. She pulled you closer and you happily laid your head down on her chest. Your own hand resting softly on her stomach. 

You're both laying down in silence. You feel your girlfriend play with your fingers while her other hand runs softly through your hair. The sensation makes you feel so tired, you could fall asleep fast like this. 

"W-was it good?" 

"Huh?" you ask as you lift your head to look at your girl. 

She blushes and clears her throat. "Was it good? You know…" 

Oh. "It was more then good, Quinn." You pull her closer. "It was wonderful." You whisper against her lips before kissing them once more. One can never get enough of Quinn's kisses. "I barely lasted." You feel Quinn smile against your lips. 

"I'm glad…" she tells you. "I didn't know it would work, I mean, the angle wasn't the best possible." 

"It was wonderful." You repeat again. "_You_ are wonderful and you know what's even more great?" you smile seductively. You're thinking about returning the favor _very_ soon. 

"What?" She smiles. 

"You're all mine." 

"I am. I'm yours, always." 

**The End.**


End file.
